Sleep Over
by SiphonicVirus
Summary: Ed and Al get there bodys back and go home to Rizembool,But when Winry sees them,Winry is surprized that there back and she is goin   to throw a sleep over party and Winry gets Rose to come.What could possibly happen at the sleep over?EdXWinry AlXRose
1. Chapter 1

This a random story I made when I went on holidays... None of the Fma characters belong to me ,Hope you enjoy this story! And if you don't like this pairing then DONT read it! Plz Read & Review! :3

The Sleepover

Winry's POV

I wake up hearing my alarm clock blaring and smelling the smell of bacon and eggs. I turn over and look at the clock that read 8:35 A.m., And to the right of the clock there was a picture of Me ,Ed and Al from when we were younger. Sighing I lift up my right hand and click the off button on the clock for it to stop beeping and then I got out of bed and made it. After I made my way to the bathroom so I could get in the shower. When I was out of the shower, I got a towel and wrapped it around myself then walked to my bedroom.

Edward's POV

"Hey Al, don't you think we should go back to Rizembool?"

"Yeah Brother, we should go back home...and see Winry!"Al Suggested

"Okay, let's get on the next train to Rizembool ...Which is in ...a hour so let's get to Central Train Station" I said getting off the bench I was sitting on and walked down the street.

Al got off the same bench and followed me to the Train Station.

End of Chapter one!

I know there short! Sorry!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Winry's POV

Once I got to my room I went over to my dresser and took out my usual black mini skirt, my usual white tank top and my black coat, and some white socks. After I was all dressed I headed down stairs for breakfast, walking out of my room I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where I see Granny Pinako finish making breakfast. She put mine and her breakfast on the kitchen table.

"Hey Granny" I said walking over to the table and sat down where she put my breakfast.

"Hello Winry dear" Granny Pinako said, sitting down in her chair beside me.

We started eating are breakfast and talked for awhile. When out of the blue Granny asks...

"Winry, do you like Edward?"Granny asks me, everybody could tell I liked Ed but I always refused to tell anyone and of course Ed is too stubborn to see that I love him...

"WHAT!" I shouted, almost choking on my food" W-w-when did you get that Idea?"I stuttered/asked

"Why are you stuttering? And I was just wondering dear" Granny asked/said

I decides to not say anything so I got off of my chair and picked my dishes up and brought them over to the sink and put them in, Then I walked over to the door, put my shoes on and left out of the house.

Ed: Why am I not in this chappy!

Sk8er-Boi-101: Because Ed you'll be in the next chappy!

Winry: Wow Ed ,I didn't know you say chappy! :P

Ed: Shut up! *walks up to Winry and stands in front of her*

Winry: No! *Takes out her best friend (Her Wrench) And shows Ed and starts walking toward backs away and then turns around and starts running.*

Winry: He's so scared of me!

Sk8er-Boi-101:Yupp! Kayy next Chapter coming soon! :D

Author's Note: I know all of the chapters are going to be short in this story its just better for this story...


	3. Chapter 3

Edward's POV (An hour later)On The Train

We got on the train and sat down in one of the seats.  
Me and Al dident talk the whole way to Risembool when the train stoped we got off and walked down the busy streets of Rizembool.

Winry's POV

I walked down the streets of Rizembool looking at the new automail shops, lookin' at different screws and out of one of the automail shops,I walk down the allyway to get home quicker.I walk a little more and I start to hear more then just my foot steps...

"Hello?" I shouted wondering if I was hearing things or there was someone actually following me.

Silence...

Silence...

And more silence...

"Hello!Anyone there?" I shouted again looking all around me,I shrugged and start walking again... then out of no were someone jumps down infront of me.I stumble backwards and mess up my footing and trip landing right on my back.

I try to get up but it hurts to much to even move, Then the guy kneels next to me.

"Where's the Elric brothers?" A deep voice said that sended chills down my spine

"I-I dont know, Just...JUST GET AWAY FROM ME!"I stutterd/yelled at the man next to me.

"If you dont tell me,Im gonna have to kill you right on the spot"

I gulped "Seriously, I dont know, I havent seen them in years!" I shouted, shakeing to death, scared shitless

"Fine then lie you little wench, now if you want to say anything, say it now" The guy said takeing his arm, pulling up his sleave, and putting it to my forehead... 


End file.
